Silver and Cold
by Mad Love Dreamer
Summary: Being Revised. Angels and Demons Haunt Ginnys Past, Present and Possible future... if she can survive that long. GD Full Summary On My Profile.
1. Tourniquet

Silver and Cold  
  
By: Mad Love  
  
Rated: PG-13 (rating is subject to change)  
  
Disclaimer: Anything in this fic that is recognizable does not belong to me, they are property of J. K. Rowling. The songs do not belong to me either, but the story and plot do. and of course any original characters are mine.  
  
Silver and Cold is a song by AFI.  
  
Tourniquet is a song by Evanescence.  
  
This is a D/G (Draco and Ginny) Ship, if that doesn't float your boat then abandoned ship and click that back button.  
  
This fic may be a little dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
{I came by day, but I left here in darkness   
  
And found you on the way.  
  
Now it is silver and silent,   
  
It is Silver and Cold  
  
You in somber resplendence I hold...}  
  
Ginny looked out the window of the Hogwarts express, the scenery hardly ever changing. Everything was green and full of life, she could hear fellow classmates in the other compartments laughing and talking about the new upcoming year. Ginny on the other hand, wasn't all that excited at all, she was entering her 6th year, and though it seemed ridiculous to be scared of the school, she was. She felt silly actually; she had been going there for the past 5 years, why should she be afraid of her school. In honest truth, she did not understand why, though she could blame it on the Chamber of Secrets, but that felt like forever ago, even though it did change the way that she viewed herself and life in general.   
  
She sighed to herself and took out her journal and beat up quill, and started writing.  
  
~~~~~@  
  
Draco was walking down the hall looking for an empty compartment to hide in, yes, Hide. He sneered to himself. He, Draco Malfoy, Hiding! How things have changed since his 6th year. "Oh Draco... Drake!? Where are you?!" Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Pansy walking the halls with Crabbe and Goyle right behind her. He grimaced. He had to hide, and he had to hide fast. He reached the last compartment, which was usually the only one that was empty, and swung open the door before slamming it shut and taking out his wand he put a locking charm on the door fallowed by a silencing charm. He sighed in relief and turned away from the said door and looked around the compartment.  
  
He groaned to himself as he saw a girl in his compartment and sat down heavily on the opposite bench across from her. He couldn't believe his luck, he had to practically hide from Pansy and he ended up in a compartment, alone with a... He blinked... a Weasley.   
  
She seemed unaware of his presence for the moment so he watched her. She was writing in a journal, a concentrated look on her face. The beat up quill going back and forth across the paper, scratching out mistakes and re-writing sentences. Draco was starting to get bored and was about to say something when he heard a soft sound coming from the girl in front of him. It slowly got louder before he noticed that she was humming and he took the time to comment to himself that she had a really good voice. He noticed that she had set down her quill and now had her eyes closed, head moving slightly as she hummed. He couldn't help the chill bumps that ran over his arms as he listened to her voice. It was hauntingly beautiful; he had never heard anyone sound like that before.   
  
And believe it or not he felt like he was intruding, he couldn't help commenting to himself for feeling like this near a Weasley, but even a Malfoy new something beautiful when he cam across it. He started to get up and leave when he hear words adding to this wonderful voice and it stuck him in his place, he couldn't move even if he wanted to, and he didn't.  
  
"... do you remember me, lost for so long, will you be on the other side or will you forget me? I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming, am I too lost to be saved? am I too lost.."  
  
She stopped and picked up her journal again, and started writing in it.  
  
Draco was entranced, he knew that something had changed in her, she wasn't like the rest of her family, and there was something inside of her that was waiting to be released. She was a person all on her own and he didn't know why but he wanted to see who the true Virginia Weasley was, and he knew that he was the only one that would be able to release her.   
  
~@  
  
Actually, Ginny knew that she wasn't alone in the compartment anymore, she knew that someone was there watching her, listening to her, but she also did not feel afraid, nervous or shy in this persons presence. She felt safe, and that she could be herself and trust the person in the compartment with her, but she was afraid of who the person was, that's why she didn't want to look up and avoided looking up. Closing her journal she set it on the bench beside her and looked out the window, she realized that the sky had darkened with storm clouds and was hiding the sun. The sky was the darkest of gray and she could hear thunder rolling and she chewed in her bottom lip, and when the lightening cracked she jumped in her seat.  
  
Okay, she wasn't afraid of storms, she actually loved them, but it was the sudden crack of lightening that was unexpected and had surprised her. She guessed that the person that shared her compartment didn't see it that way and she all but heard him pick up her things and move them across the seat in front of her and set down right beside her. She stiffened when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder as she was pulled back so that she was leaning into his chest.  
  
~@  
  
Now, in all actualality, Draco couldn't believe what he was doing. He had never really been this friendly to a girl, much less a Weasley, unless he got something out of it for himself, but when he saw her jump at the lightening he had decided to go and hold her. Besides, if he was going to be the one to bring her out of her shell he might as well start now. So he had gotten up, moved her things to where he had just moved from and sat down beside her, his back leaning against the far wall of the compartment with one of his legs dangling over the side and the other bent and leaning on the back of the seat. He had moved her so that her back was against his chest so that she could continue to stare out the window at the storm that was brewing, and it looked like a rather nasty one at that, for it was almost as dark as night.   
  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, his chin resting her the top of her head, he waited for her to relax, and while he waited her scent flooded his towards him. She smelled of rich vanilla, and it was very calming.   
  
~@  
  
Ginny couldn't really believe this, now she really wanted to know who the person in the compartment was, but then she was again afraid. Relaxing in his arm, she continued to look out the window, reveling in the warmth that she felt. She breathed in deeply and smelled sandalwood, she didn't recognize it from anyone she knew, and she started to get nervous again.   
  
And as if, sensing her nervousness, the boys hand started to stroke her hand in a soothing way, and with the rain beating the window and the warmth she was engulfed in she fell asleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, so did that suck or what? Tell me what you think and if I should update or not! It really didn't turn out how I wanted. This could have gone in many many different directions, but this is the direction that it fell into so this is what is going to be posted. So tell me if I should continue this or not!  
  
Peace  
  
Mad Love 


	2. Whispers

Silver and Cold

By: Mad Love

Rated: PG-13 (rating is subject to change)

Disclaimer: Anything in this fic that is recognizable does not belong to me, they are property of J. K. Rowling. The songs do not belong to me either, but the story and plot do. and of course, any original characters are mine.

Silver and Cold is a song by AFI.

This is a D/G (Draco and Ginny) Ship, if that doesn't float your boat then abandoned ship and click that back button.

This fic may be a little dark..

Authors Note: I've revamped this story as i have found a new way to go. I really like the way this is headed, and i hope you will too!

* * *

_"Your sins into me_

_Oh, my beautiful one_

_Your sins into me..."_

* * *

Chapter One

The Whispers

Ginny awoke in the compartment alone, and she had noticed that the train was beginning to stop she quickly changed into her robes, grabbed her journal, and raced out of the compartment. She really didn't want to run into The Trio, as they had been dubbed around Hogwarts. Even though Harry had saved her, she couldn't face him. He never payed any attention to her anyway, so why did she care.

She got off the Hogwarts Express and was making her way to one of the carriages when she caught that familiar scent. She looked around but saw no one, sighing she was missing the safeness of his presence already, and she felt a longing to be held again. Stepping into the carriage, she noticed that it was empty, and she was the only one that occupied it, and would be the only one. It started moving forward and she was watching the scenery once again, it was dark out side and there was not much to see anyway, but it was better then looking at the opposite side of the empty carriage.

It seemed like forever before they finally reached the school, it looked hauntingly frightening and she shuddered at seeing it. Stepping out of the carriage she made her way inside into the Great Hall for the welcoming back feast and the placement of the first years. Sitting down and the end of the table she flipping opened the worn journal that she had made at home, as her parents wouldn't let her ever have a journal or write anything with out them knowing about it, she had had to make one with anything she could find and hid it. She knew that she should have felt guilty about lying to her parents and disobeying them, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Fingering the leather strings that she had found, she thought about the past couple of years. She remembered when she got back from her first year, her parents suffocated her with the constant vigilance of watching her, they searched her room every week 'to make sure it wouldn't happen again', she knew that they were disappointed in her, but there wasn't any thing she could do about it. When she had left home for her second year she was almost glad, but then once the classes had started she was constantly excluded and whispered about. Her third year, it got constantly worse, to the point that she was taunted and poked fun at, Harry, Ron and Hermione were always to busy to be with her.

Her room mates were the worse though, she hardly ever slept for fear of what they would do to her if she turned her back on them, even for a moment. The past years had made her be constantly on guard, highly paranoid and anti-social.

Opening the worn leather covering she took out a self inking quill, that she had gotten from Harry for Christmas, yes even though they ignored her most of the year, they still gave her Christmas presents.

She started to write about the happenings in the compartment earlier that day on the train. She wrote down what she felt at the moment, and how she missed the closeness of another human.

How she couldn't wait till it was dark and that she could escape this place and got to her sanctuary, the only place that she could stop the constant whispering and dread that haunted her every where she went.

She stopped writing as she felt a pair of eyes boring into her, she shifted. It was the same presence from the train, she felt the whispering stop. She gasped and looked up. Looking around the room wildly, trying to find the owner of that gaze, but she soon realized that it was hopeless. The whispering had returned.

'your nothing to no one, your no one at all. why are you still here you worthless trash! you should have died in that cave, admit it! you should have ceased to exist.'

She swallowed, and clenched her jaw and she listened to the whispered prattle on and on. She was used to it, she could just sit there and listen or ignore them, but she would always know that they were there, and nothing would make them stop...except...

She HAD to find the owner of those arms that held her, that gaze that made the whispers stop. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stood and left the Great Hall, and once out of the doors she broke into a run, trying to get as far away from the crowd of people, get away as far as possible.

* * *

Draco watched from across the table as the red haired weaslette walked into the Great Hall, he watched as she sat farthest away from the housemates, he watched as she fingered the leather strings of her worn journal. He saw many expressions cross her face as she was thinking, he watched her take out her quill and open her journal.

He watched.

It was the only thing he was capable of doing at the moment. No matter how much he wanted to just walk over there and shake some since of life into the girl, do something to make her react, but he restrained himself.

He suddenly felt Pansy dig her nails into his arm and he shifted his gaze from the flame haired girl to the blond at his arm, "What the hell do you think your doing, bitch?" He sneered at her. He had been talking to her like this ever since he found her screwing his father two years ago, and now she still wouldn't stop clinging to him.

"Well, Drake, you weren't paying any attention to me. What else could I have done!" She batted her eyes at him and he felt bile rise up in his throat.

"You could leave me the hell alone." He stated, and returned he gaze back to Ginny only to find that she was gone. He searched the hall and saw a flash of red hair through the door. He swore to himself, and tried to decide whether he should go after her or not. Looking over at Pansy and her sickingly sweet smile he decided that he would go after.

He disentangled himself from the blond and without another word he left hurriedly leaving the Hall.

* * *

"Hey Harry, there goes Malfoy. What do you think he's up to?" Ron asked as he stared darkly after Malfoy.

"Who knows, I really dont want to think about what he's up to, it could be very disturbing. Think about it Ron." Harry continued to eat, wondering at the odd look that had appeared on Ron's face. He had never seen that dark look before.

Hermione just sat there and watched him leave; she ignored the two boys beside her. She knew that they hadn't noticed that Ginny had left a few moments earlier, but she didn't mention it. Still... "No way!" She said out loud in denial.

Ron and Harry looked over at her, and she glared back.

"I've said it before, and ill say it again. She's Mental!" Ron grinned and received a punch on his shoulder by a glaring Hermione.

Harry laughed, but still couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about the up coming year, it was his seventh year after all. He had a feeling that the Final Battle would be here soon.

* * *

Draco was running down the halls towards the sound of falling footsteps that he knew that belonged to Ginny. He saw her take another sharp turn into an unknown corridor and he followed, hot on her trail. He didn't know what had gotten into her, but he was determined to find out. When he heard her footsteps slow, he stopped running and looked around the corner.

She was standing in front of a painting of a forest. Snow was falling and the Moon shone almost eerily causing it to shine silver. She whispered something and it opened, she stepped in, and before it could close he caught it and stepped in behind her. Staying in the corner of the dark entrance he stood back to see what she would do.

She walked farther into the room, causing it to light up all its own. Draco looked around the room. In the center stood a piano, it was sleek and black, he saw various other instruments resting at certain places in the room, and he came to the conclusion that this had once been a music room. 'Fitting,' he thought, ' with the way she sings.'

He watched as she dropped her journal and collapsed onto a pile of cushions. He started, wondering what was wrong with her for the umpteenth time that night.

He heard a choked sob coming from where she had collapsed, and he stepped forward, only to stop at the sound of her voice.

"I know that your here..." came her watery voice.

He didn't answer.

"That's okay, you don't have to say anything... and thank you. I don't know who you are, but thank you." Her voice cracked and he was at her side. Sitting on the cushions he pulled her into his chest.

She burried her face in his robes and her arms held tightly to him, like he was the only person left in the world. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion as she cried, "Why are you crying?" He whispered into her ear.

She shook her head as if she wasn't going to answer at first, "I... you make the whispers stop."

He looked down at her, confused by her answer, "Shhh, its okay. What do you mean I make the whispers go away?" He asked her softly, almost lower then a whisper himself.

"They're always there, telling me things. That I'm nothing but trash, that I deserved to die in the chamber. That I'm a traitor and a whore... everything. They say horrible things, and I know they're true. I think that's why I'm afraid of this place, why I hate returning." She had stopped crying, but her voice was still shaky.

Draco furrowed his brow, still confused. Did this mean, that she was insane? Or was it something completely different that haunted her. He shuddered at the thought of being haunted constantly by voices. This was something dark, and it was something that he was going to have to look into.

Ginny was relieved that he had followed her here, into one of her sanctuary's where the whispers couldn't reach her. She breathed in deeply his scent and it immediately calmed her and relaxed her.

She didn't know how she could ever repay him for doing this; she didn't even understand how he could be in the same room as her, much less hold her like this. "Why... are you doing this?"

Draco stopped rubbing her back for a moment then reached up and started to smooth her curly red hair, "I don't know, I don't understand... but I want to help," He answered again, his voice never reaching loud enough to be recognizable. He figured that this was what she wanted for now, so he was willing to let himself stay nameless.

"I want to know who you are... but I'm afraid that if I knew the spell would break. Or whatever it is that makes it stop." She fisted her hands in his robes.

He nodded in understanding even though she couldn't see it.

She sighed, and closed her eyes as she lay back down on the pile of cushions.

"How can I repay you? For what you've done for me?" She asked.

He leaned down, his lips nearly brushing her ear, "Sing for me, you have a wonderful voice. I've never heard anything so beautiful before in my life."

She blushed.

He smiled, "but for now, you sleep." He said and he rubbed her arms soothingly before she fell into a deep slumber.

He walked over and picked up her journal, taking the quill that she had left inside it, he flipped to the next empty page and wrote, _Meet me here tomorrow, I promise to help you any way I can. Your Unknown_ He looked over the short message and nodded, he slipped the journal under her hand and left the small sanctuary.

To Be Continued

Peace

Mad 


	3. Imaginary

Silver and Cold

By: Mad Love

Rated: PG-13 (rating is subject to change)

Disclaimer: Anything in this fic that is recognizable does not belong to me, they are property of J. K. Rowling. The songs do not belong to me either, but the story and plot do. and of course, any original characters are mine.

Silver and Cold is a song by AFI.

This is a D/G (Draco and Ginny) Ship, if that doesn't float your boat then abandoned ship and click that back button.

This fic may be a little dark..

Authors Note: Revamped chapter

* * *

"_As a rapturous voice escapes,_

_I will tremble a prayer and_

_I'll beg for forgiveness._

_Your sins into me,_

_oh my beautiful one..."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two

It wasn't the first time that she had awoken to the sound of actual silence, but it was the first time of the school year that she had, and she was joyful. Standing up, she stretched feeling refreshed and ready to face the day, she actually had to admit. She remembered last night... or was it early morning (she thought to herself) and she smiled. She could still smell that spicy scent of sandalwood and it comforted her. She walked around her sanctuary and when she turned she saw her journal lying beside her 'bed'.

"That's strange, I don't remember it being there last night." She walked over to it and picked it up. Automatically it flipped to the last page that had been written on.

"My Unknown..." She whispered softly...

...and then she smiled.

She was remembering part of their conversation from that night, and how the sound of his voice calmed her nerves.

/"How can I repay you? For what you've done for me?" She asked.

_He leaned down, his lips nearly brushing her ear, "Sing for me, you have a wonderful voice. I've never heard anything so beautiful before in my life."\_

She couldn't get that smile off her face as hard as she tried, so she lived in the moment and accepted that for this one instant she could be happy. The whispers be damned if they wanted to ruin her life!

"Oh! I'm going to be late if I don't leave, and I do want something to eat!" She grabbed her wand and smoothed out the wrinkles in her robes with a quick spell and made her way to the entrance of the sanctuary.

She hesitated...

...it cost her sanity for the day.

So close to the entrance that the ward protecting the room was very week and she could hear them at the back her of mind. Making her hands in to fists she stomped out of the hidden room and made her way to the great hall trying to make them stop.

* * *

Draco had decided to skip breakfast and go to the library to look for anything that could help. He remembered something from his home library but there was no way that he was capable of going back there anytime soon. He didn't even know if he wanted to go.

Actually... what Draco needed to know was what really happened in the chamber that night. It was crucial part of this whole problem that the girl was going through. He knew it, some how.

He sighed, as he was on his third book and he hadn't found a single thing on curses that cause hauntings. Strange as it may seem, but even in the Wizarding world hearing voices wasn't a good sign.

"She's insane... Merlin, help her." He ran his hand through his blond locks in frustration.

He gathered his books and headed for his classes.

* * *

Ginny was on her way to her classes when she noticed Hermione walking beside her, and she flinched. She could feel the strong aura of concern for her and it made the whispers come again in full force. She had been able to put them in the back of her mind for the time being. She knew that they were there, but they weren't loud enough for her to feel fully bothered. It always failed though, when someone got close to her, the 'block' would fall and they would come back full force.

She quickened her pace and tried to get away from her.

"Ginny... Ginny wait!" Hermione called after her, it just made her go even faster.

Ginny looked over her shoulder to see that Hermione was running to catch up with her, and as she wasn't paying attention she ran full force in to none other then Harry Potter. She bounced off his chest and landed on the ground rather hard, causing the breath to be knocked out of her.

"Ginny! You should watch where you're going all the time. You could have hurt Harry, you know. Honestly, what has been up with you, lately?" Ron said with a look of embarrassment for his sister.

Harry glared over at Ron, speechless that he would say something like that about Ginny. She was his Sister!

Ginny winced...It actually caused her heart to ache.

'Heart... you have a heart? Look at the boy; your own brother is embarrassed of you. He NEVER wanted you for a sister. In fact he was hoping that you died in that chamber. Haven't you noticed that he has been ignoring you ever since the incident in your first year? Honestly, you stupid stupid girl. Can't you see that you would have been better off DEAD!' the voice laughed gleefully at the thought.

"You don't have to be so hard on Gin, Ron. She is your sister." Harry looked over at Ron and shook his head. "Here Ginny let me help you up." Harry reached down and grabbed her arms gently and began to lift her, Harry was suprised that she weighed very little, it worried him.

'Whore.. slut...dirty stupid little girl...tramp...should have died..die die Die Die DIE DIE DIE DIE!' over and over they chanted..

Ginny screamed and wrenched her arms away from Harry. She crawled backwards as fast as she could and as soon as she was far enough away from Harry she stood and ran.

"Ginny... GINNY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" The voice of Ron shouted out at her but she didnt acknowledge it.

"That girl... I'm almost ashamed to call her my sister!"

"RONALD WEASLEY! You Take That Back This Instance!" Hermione yelled at him, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ron! How could you say something like that," Harry whispered, a look of shock on his face.

"Ow! Mione what was the for!" Ron said rubbing the back of his head.

"You go and apologize to your sister Right Now! How could you say something like that about your own family! Im almost ashamed to call you my friend!"

"Finally come to your senses, Granger? Or is this some bout of insanity your going through." came a trademarked drawl that only one could pull off.

"Malfoy... what the hell do you want?" Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

Draco shot him a cold glare, "I heard a scream, I thought I would be all heroic and brave and come running to the rescue! I could even get a shiny medal and get to run around breaking Hogwarts rules and in the end get laid…never mind, I doubt any of you get laid!" Draco said in the most sarcastic voice that Harry has ever heard him speak with.

It made a chill shoot down his spine and he shuttered.

"Honestly Weasley, even your own sister doesn't like you. Got the hint yet?" Draco looked over at Ron.

Ron looked down at the stone floor.

"Granger… I actually have nothing to say to you. Now move out of my way… all of you." Draco said calmly.

Hermione looked at him while Harry and Ron refused to move.

"Would you MOVE!" Draco marched through them and heading towards the direction that Ginny had ran off to. While they were distracted, Draco noticed that she had dropped books that she had been carrying. Sighing he bent down and put them in his shoulder bag and continued on his way.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry both, "I can't believe you two." She turned and followed Malfoy after giving both of them a scolding look.

* * *

Draco was not following Ginny at all; it wasn't his fault that she was running towards the dungeon. He had to talk to Severus. She should have run in a separate direction. That girl was indeed crazy.

Hermione was running after Ginny. She had just past Malfoy who was making his way to Snaps classroom. She didn't even glance at him as she yelled for Ginny to stop running.

"Ginny! Would you please stop! Ginny!"

Ginny could hear Hermione running after her, and even though she would love to stop and actually have a friend she wouldn't stop. It was as if something was controlling her and making her run faster and faster.

'Run.. that's it! Run until you can run anymore. Till your legs give out and your heart bursts from pain. Run until you die and there is no more pain for you to feel. Till you find your field of chrysanthemums and candy clouds. Till you are away from the hell that you are trapped Run. RUN.'

It was getting hard for her to breath. Her heels were hitting the stone floor so hard that it was sending shocks of pain through her legs

_+Gin…slow down. Slow down. Stop running. The voices can't hurt you! Listen to me…+_

'Shut up! She's not going to listen to you! Get Back, I Say! Back!"

_+Don't YOU tell me to get back you two faced slithering son of Hell+_

Ginny was starting to get a headache, but the more she ran the louder the voices became. She looked up from the ground a skidded to a halt as she came an inch from running into a painting. Her breathing was ragged and her sight was blurry.

She kneeled down on the ground, her hands grasping her knees. She couldn't hear Hermione anymore, she guessed that she had lost her somewhere along the way, so she took her time catching her breath.

After a few minutes she stood up and looked at the painting. It was of a field of flowers. She took a closer look; they were paper flowers. A young woman was standing amongst them, her face covered by her hair. Ginny looked closer and saw that the sky was purple and the clouds were so white a puffy. As she watched, it started to rain. Instead of the clouds turning black and the sky darkening the rain shimmered, never wetting the flowers or the woman that stood there. Ginny took a step away from the painting and felt a gentle breeze hit her face. It was warm and full of whispers, not the horrible whispers, but a whisper full of thousands of voices. It sounded like a choir of angels.

Ginny finally noticed that her head had stopped hurting and the horrible voices had gone away.

_Yes, they have left Ginny. It is only I; I have always been with you, watching over you ever since you were born, I am here to guard you... to protect you, to lead you._+

Ginny reeled back at the gentle voice inside her head. It wasn't a voice of a man… nor was it of a woman. It was just a voice. A soft, soothing, gentle voice. "Who…who are you?" Ginny asked.

_Look at me, Ginny. Look closely at me. I am Your Sorrow, I am Your Love, I am Your Hope, I am Your Laughter, I am Your Forgiveness, I am Your Refuge and I am Your Strength. Call me what you want_.+

Ginny looked at the painting and saw that the hair was no longer covering the woman's face. She saw a beautiful young woman with a face like an angel. Her hair shimmered just like the rain and her face was so gentle. "I don't understand…"

_There is nothing to understand. I am here for you whenever you will need me. This is not truly what I look like Ginny, I just took this…+_ the woman motioned with her hand as she took in the surroundings in the painting+_from your mind. This is where you are safe, where nothing will ever bother you. This is your refuge and I am here to lead you to your savior+ _

Ginny reached her a shaking hand, "You are my Hope." Her hand touched the painting and a soft lullaby filled her mind and she felt a tear of happiness fall from her eye.

* * *

Draco stopped had made to the Potions classroom, walking in he found Severus Snape preparing for his class. Severus looked up at the entrance.

"Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked as he looked at the young man.

"Professor Snape… I need some help. You see, there's this roomer going around in the house that there's a curse that can make people hear voices."

"I can assure you that I've never heard of such a curse, is there anything else I can help you with?" Severus obviously wanted Draco to leave.

"Well… what could cause a person to hear voices…sinister voices?" Draco was about to thunk his godfather over the head.

Severus saw that look in Draco's eyes and he narrowed his, "Draco, I don't have time for this. Would you just tell me what it is that you want exactly and I'll try to give you a good answer? I have classes to prepare for, you know."

"Fine. Fine. I was reading a book, and there was this girl that heard voices. They wouldn't leave her alone; they kept taunting her over and over. Saying horrible things to her. In this book… there were only a few places where the voices would stop. Then there was this dragon that came to her one night. She told the dragon that he made the voices stop. I just found it very interesting and wonder if something like that could actually happen?" Draco silently congratulated himself on coming up with a good story.

Severus looked at him a good while before answering him, "There is such thing as inner demons. They can be brought out in people who have faced very traumatic experiences. Sometimes the only way that it can be stopped is by some type of counter magic… Dragon magic is an example. Hogwarts has various rooms that were created with the Dragon magic. Actually Dragon magic is one of the strongest magics and one of the most ancient."

Draco nodded, he was a wielder of the Dragon magic, one of the reasons his father had named him Draco. "So…can these inner demons, as you call them, be stopped permanently?"

"It is possible, depending on the experience that the person went through and how long ago it happened. Usually along the way, the inner demons are countered by a 'seraph' you could call it. A higher power that is awaken in a person under certain experiences. It's all complicated…but a wielder of the Dragon magic and Seraph magic could drive the inner demons out…"Severus trailed off as his door opened only to see Hermione standing there. "What do you want, Ms. Granger?"

"Um.. Its Ginny. She ran into the dungeons and I can't find her…" She looked over at Draco who glared back at her.

"I'm sure Ms. Weasley is fine Ms. Granger. Get to you class before I remove points from Gryffindor House." Severus snapped.

Hermione shut the door.

"Is that all, Draco?"

Draco nodded his thanks and left the room, leaving Severus to ponder over why he had asked such a question.

Draco was left to ponder of the information that Severus had given him all through the rest of his classes that day.

* * *

Ginny did not go to any of her classes that day, she went straight to her common room that was now empty of many people and she made her way up to the girls dormitory where she had her trunk. It school had started on Friday, so that the students could get a good start on the school work and get everything in order for the actually beginning of classes on Monday. So she really didn't miss much of anything. She would just tell her teachers that she had been sick in bed that day and couldn't get up and make it to the hospital wing.

Ginny decided that was a good enough excuse then any. In her mind, a soft tune was playing in her mind, Hope had told her that when ever they would return just to remember this tune and it would keep them at bay most of the time. They wouldn't be full screaming a yelling all the time but they would still be there. The tune just lulled them to sleep for a certain amount of time.

Hope had said that anytime that she needed her that she would be there, all she had to do was call. She also remembered something about leading her to her savior. Could she have meant the boy that had made her feel safe? She could only hope.

Ginny smiled at that thought, Hope. It was like she had a new outlook since she met the painting and a feeling of… hope rested in her heart. Ginny scratched her palm as she looked around for her journal, she wanted to write something to that pretty little tune that she had heard when she touched the painting. Something for… her hope and her savior.

As Ginny was searching, she started to sing aloud to the little her tune… not with words, but a sort of humming. Words coming every now and then to her mind making it out of her lips and into the air surrounding her, filling the room with life.

"_In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullabies, I lay inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over mee…"_

Ginny continued this wordless singing until she became very frustrated and the tune left her head. "Argh! Where is the damn thing!"

'Whats the matter deary? Can't find your precious journal? You know your always loosing things… many many things. Should I name some… I think I will. Starting with the almosts. You almost lost your life you almost got one of you friends killed you almost got your brother kill you no longer have any friends you have lost the love of you family and the respect of you teachers. You've lost you precious book that holds all you secrets in it and your afraid to know who the man is because you don't want to loose him either? Am I right? Yes? Yes!' the voice cackled and Ginny was struggling to remember the tune that Hope had taught her but it was hard, with all the doubt filling her.

"Shut up… just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. Why can't you just leave me alone!" Ginny yelled as she picked up a brush and threw it across the room.

At this time some of her roommates had entered. "See, I told you she was crazy! Talking to herself and throw things. She needs to be emitted to the ward for the mentally unstable and insane. Kuck-koo." The girl was making the other girls laugh and Ginny's eyes misted over and she glared angrily at them.

The girls kept laughing and the anger in Ginny started welling up, so powerful that she thought she was going to burn out. Ginny gulped and a strong burning was in her throat… Ginny ran out of the room trying to make it out of the castle before she let the powerful voice leave her and deafen all those around her.

It burns… oh it burns. I can't open my mouth.. I cant not until I am away from everybody, I cant…

Ginny ran past Draco almost knocking him off the steps that lead up to the castle. She had finally made it outside… but it wasn't good enough. She had to make it to the forbidden forest where it accepted the powerful voice.

She had just made it to the edge where she fell and her lips flew opened and she let the power burn out of her throat and into the forbidden forest where her forbidden voice was seeped into the trees.

She fell forward, resting her head one the grass, her breathing ragged and her throat sore from holding in the voice. She closed her eyes and just stayed there waiting for the after effects to go away.

Draco, who was just returning from his last class of the day, was almost knocked off the stairs. He turned and was about to give the person to full assault of his wrath when he saw a stream of long red hair sweep past him. "What the hell is she doing now!" He exclaimed out loud.

Draco turned to follow her, running to catch up. He saw her fall and he was about to catch up with her when he heard a sound… a powerful silent sound. Now as odd as he thought this was… how can a sound be silent? But he saw the trees of the forbidden forest shudder and blue streams of light flow into them. He saw a stream of the purest blue light heading towards him and he backed away from it. It kept coming, and as he swiped at it, it wrapped itself around his arm and melted inside of his body.

He heard the most beautiful sound, it couldn't describe it, but he felt… alive. As soon as he heard it, it was gone only to be replaced by Ginny's ragged breathing. Draco stood there, watching her for what seemed like forever before he saw that the sun was setting and he really didn't want to be caught out here near the forbidden forest at night. He shuddered.

He was about to say something to the girl, but thought it best not, she could freak out on him. He really didn't want to explain himself at the moment. So, against 'his better judgment' he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into a standing position. He was surprised when she didn't struggle against him.

"You shouldn't be here." Was the only thing that came from her lips. No thank you, no how have you been lately? He muttered something and turned her around, his hand resting at the small of her back, prodding her back towards the castle.

"I don't want to go back to that place. They laughed at me… called me insane you know. Said that I needed to be put into a mental ward where I could talk to people and throw things as much as I want. They made me angry… I could have killed them, you know."

Draco didn't say anything, just kept a gentle nudging at her back to keep her moving.

She coughed, causing a little blood to come to her pale lips; she reached up and wiped it away with the back of her hand.

Talk, Ginny. He needs to know if he is to help you. Talk, he won't harm you, laugh at you, call you names+

"You know… my voice. It may be beautiful at times, but when I'm angry… there this power that well up inside of me. It burns and burns and if I don't let it out soon it will keep building until it leaks out of the pores of my skin. Its really horrible..." She coughed again, causing more blood to decorate her lips. Her hand was shaking as she wiped the blood away.

Draco was looking at her a little worried now. He grabbed her wrist and made her stop. Taking out a handkerchief from his pocket he wiped the blood away from her hand and also from her lips. "Open your mouth." He said, just a little above a whisper.

She did and, and with the last remaining light of the sun he looked inside and saw that her throat was badly burned. His hands came away from her chin and rested on her throat. Ginny shut her mouth and stared at his chest. His hands were cool against her skin, soothing to her throat. She hadn't noticed the silver wisps of light that came from his finger tips and wrapped around her neck, seeping into her skin, but she did notice that the burning was gone. He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder.

"Can't have your throat damaged like that… you have to sing for me. Remember?" As he said that, he pulled out her journal from his shoulder bag and put it in front of her face.

She gasped. "Oh! You found it! I thought I had lost it for good!" She was so happy that he had returned it, that she turned and through her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much." She whispered, and she gradually felt his arms encircle her, hugging her back.

Draco… was at a loss. Sure… he didn't mind wrapping his arms around her waist, healing her throat, wiping blood from her skin, holding her while she slept… but hugging, well gee golly gosh, it was something that he did not do very often, yet it felt very natural.

Ginny slipped her arms down and rested the lightly around his waist, her face buried in his chest. "I wish I could know who you are…"

_+Child, it's all right to know who he is. There's nothing to be afraid of, do not let hope be torn to shreds by the demons. Do not let them control you. Do not let them have power over you, have Faith. +_

Draco rested his chin in her hair, it smelled faintly of vanilla and it breathed it in. He loved that smell.

Oh… but Hope, I'm afraid of who it may be. It's not just the demons, its me. I am afraid.

Hope sighed +_Child, Ginny… when will you learn to accept what's before you eyes and trust in it, stop doubting yourself and the people around you. Despite what you think and the voices say they do care about you.+_

Maybe some other time, Hope. Just not now. Not this moment.

_Very well+_

Ginny sighed, and straightened, and as she did she saw the Slytherin insignia on his cloak She inhaled sharply. "Your…a Slytherin."

Draco tensed; he knew what was coming next, "Does that matter to you?" He asked, and he waited for her to answer.

She shook her head, "Not in the least."

She felt him relax under her hands. "So, do you still want me to sing to you, Slytherin?" She asked, her voice sounding lighter then before.

"Hey, you promised!"

Ginny smiled and turned away, his hand lingering on her waist. "Then meet me in the music room after dinner." She left him standing there under the tree near the lake.

* * *

Draco actually couldn't wait to make it to the music room where he would see his singing seraph… Draco dropped his fork. 'Where the hell did THAT come from. Stupid Severus. Putting ideas into my head. I'm just going to have to go and research Seraph magic.' Draco was muttering unintelligently, and finally looked up to see many people in the hall had stopped talking and were looking him. He glared at them, "Why don't you take a bloody picture? It'll last longer!" there was a flash and Draco snapped his attention towards Colin. He gave him a deadly glare before getting up from the table a walking out of the great hall.

"Oh, Creevy is going to suffer my wrath when I see him. Bloody git and his stupid camera. I'm going to smash it into a million blood pieces." Draco was stomping and muttering his way to the library. Taking a calming breath, he entered the Library quietly and made his way to the books. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for. It was in the section with books on Dragon magic and Phoenix magic. He pulled the volume down and found it to be very dusty. He coughed as he set it down on the table, blowing the dust off it. "Obviously many people are not interested in Seraph magic."

Setting down he flipped through the yellowed pages. It was interesting, he wish that he had looked at it earlier, as many times as he has read books on Dragon magics…

Seraph Magic

Wielders of Seraph magic are very rare in the Wizarding worlds, due to the dangerous power that the wielder can unleash with his/her voice. Many wielders' come into their birthright when they have gone through a traumatic experience in their life or have come close to death. Dark magic is usually associated with its awakening and in the past was known as an agent used against the dark wizards.

Seraph wielders' usually suffer from inner demons early in their life, and tend not to socialize well with others. Due to the accidental deaths when the early Seraphs found their power, it has come routine for them to separate themselves, even if they don't realize that they do. It's usually a defense mechanism with in a Seraphs mind.

_A Seraph who comes into their power, and is does not understand it to the full extent or is unaware is a danger to all those that surround him/her. _

Inner Demons

The inner demons of a Seraph are very violent and can cause many outbursts of magic that could cause death to any who hear its' silent cry. The only way that Seraph magic is countered is by Dragon Magic (refer to Dragon Magic By: Damius S. LeMarc.) Dragon magic absorbs the power of the Seraphs. Instead of killing Dragons they are given longer life. A tiny strand of the Seraphs magic adds one day to a Dragons life. The dragons usually restores the balance of the magical scale, thus the inner demons are driven out of the Seraphs mind.

Draco shut the book. There was obviously more then Severus was letting on and much more he was going to have to learn.

Grabbing the Dragon Magic book and the Seraph Magic books he checked them out of the library and headed to his room where he could change and go to the meeting with his Seraph.

Ginny was sitting a chair in front of the piano. She was very nervous for some reason. She had never really sung for a person before. Hope… what should I sing? I'm so nervous. What if I screw up!

Hope laughed, _+Don't worry about it, Ginny. Just sing.+_

Ginny smiled at Hope. She knew what she was going to sing. I have something for you Hope. You inspired be to sing it, I hope you'll like it.

_+I'm sure I'll love it, Ginny+_

Ginny felt warm all over, she couldn't wait till he got here.

Ginny suddenly heard a knocking on the portrait and she remembered that she hadn't given him the password. She mentally cursed herself, and hummed the tune that Hope had given her and opened the portrait. She saw a figure standing in the hall with a deep hooded cloak on with dragons etched along the border and a dragon clasp that kept his cloak secure. She stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

" See that you like Dragons. It's a very beautiful cloak, I bet its warm in the winter." Ginny sighed and shut the portrait. She didn't understand why a Slytherin was coming around her anyway. Maybe she should just cut ties with him here and now. Never speak to him again. She didn't deserve his attention. Yes… that was it, she didn't deserve anything.

Draco noticed that when she had stopped humming to speak to him that she had shut the portrait and that she had a distant look in her eyes. He could see the pain start to cloud them and he immediately stood up and led her deeper into the room away from the doorway. She snapped out of her daze and apologized. He laid a finger on her lips to silence her. "Don't worry about it." His hand reached up and cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing her skin gently. He let his hand drop and sat down in the cushions.

She nodded and went and sat at the piano. "I've never really sung for anyone before… so I don't know how you're going to like this. This place is really wonderful; you can manipulate the musical instruments to play what you need. There's so much that this song needs, and I want it to be perfect. I… hope you like it."

Draco watched as she whispered something and waved her hand in front of her.

Violins started to play as she started to sing in an eerily distant voice. Her voice was soon followed by drums and electric guitars.

She began to play the piano, her fingers gliding across the keys.

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

**(the electrics came back in)**

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

**(they faded once again)**

_Don't say i'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos - your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge _

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

**(they start again**)

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Draco watched her as she performed. He was entranced by her beautiful voice, and it was almost eerie when he heard a second voice back hers up.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Paper Flowers…uhhhhAHhhH Paapperrr Flooowwweerrrs_

**(the electrics and violins faded away)**

Draco was entranced, she was more then he had thought her to be, and right now he just wanted to go up to her and take her in his arms.

**So why don't you go and do it, then? You've got nothing to loose. No ones here, but you and her… and well me, but I don't count+**

Draco looked over and saw a translucent figure leaning agianst the wall, he wasnt sure if it was a man or a women, its features had a delicate look but then agian, it looked very...man like. Draco shook his head. "Who... or rather What are you?"

The figure cocked its head+ You'll find out soon enough+ And then it was gone.

Draco stood and saw that Ginny was looking at him. Her amber eyes soft and full of imaginary innocence. It brought goose bumps to his skin. He walked up to her and took her chin, "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, and I'm glad that I'm the only one that hears it… my Seraph." He wrapped his arms around the small girl and brought his lips down to hers in a gentle kiss. Ginny had wrapped her arms around his cloaked shoulders, his face still hidden inside the deep hood. She couldn't believe that it was happening, to be truthful.

She almost gasped when she felt his tongue graze her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she opened willingly, feeling him enter her mouth, his lips soft against hers. She could have cried at the feelings that welled up inside of her.

He broke away from her only to see that her amber eyes were glistening with unshed tears, so he wrapped her his arms and held her, and she cried silently into his shoulder. He smoothed her hair and whispered reassurances to her. Lifting her into his arms, he brought her to the cushioned pallet and lye down with her.

He really couldn't believe that he had done what he did. This was only the third time that he had met with her, and he didn't want to rush things… hell he would never have thought in a million years that he would be in the same room with a Weasley willingly, much less lend one comfort.

He didn't know how long he was there, how long he held her, whispered to her, and smoothed her hair. He didn't care. All he cared about was her well being and that he made her feel safe.

Sometime that night, though, he had gotten up where she had fallen asleep and removed his cloak, laying its velvet materiel across her for a blanket. Its not like anyone would notice it was his. He never wore the thing anyway, so she would make use of it. Yes, that's why he did it.

Kneeling down, he found her journal and wrote her a small note on the same page as before.

_**I'm sorry I couldn't stay, Seraph. Keep the cloak, you'll make more use of it then I ever did or will. Think of it as a thank you, if you cant except it; just know that I'll be here for you when you need me. **_

Your Dragon

Draco closes the book and lays it beside the cushions.

"Night, Seraph."

He walked out of the room and back to the Slytherin dormitories

To Be Continued!

So how was that? I hope you liked it; I really liked writing this chapter. In fact, I still wanted to keep going, but I figured I would save that for another day. Well, that's it for now. Please review!

Evanescence: Imaginary (lyrics do not belong to me!)

Peace,

Mad


	4. The Great Dissappointment

This chapter has been re-written, so please read. it is vital to the story!

Silver and Cold

By: Mad Love

Rated: R (im just going to go ahead and change it)

Disclaimer: Anything in this fic that is recognizable does not belong to me, they are property of J. K. Rowling. The songs do not belong to me either, but the story and plot do. And of course, any original characters are mine.

Silver and Cold is a song by AFI.

This is a D/G (Draco and Ginny) Ship, if that doesn't float your boat then abandoned ship and click that back button.

This fic may be a little dark..

* * *

_"Light, like the flutter of wings,_

_Feel your hollow voice rushing into me__  
As you're longing to sing…"_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three

Ginny awoke to the feeling of being buried under warm velvet. Setting up, she looked at her surroundings and realized that she had fallen asleep in the music room again. Remembering why she was in the music room to begin with brought a small smile to her face. She had actually sung for someone, and gotten her first kiss and felt like she was important to someone, that some actually cared.

Butterflies fluttered in her belly as she stood and wrapped that black cloak around her small form and inhaled its masculine scent. It sent a shiver down to her toes and the warmth enveloped her as a whole. She hadn't been so happy in a very long time. Practically giddy with excitement, hoping that it wouldn't be coming to an end anytime soon.

Bending down she lifted her worn journal and opened it. It flipped to the last page that was written on. In bold slanted writing was the small note that he had written her…

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay, Seraph. Keep the cloak, you'll make more use of it then I ever did or will. Think of it as a thank you, if you cant except it; just know that I'll be here for you when you need me._

_Your Dragon_

"My Dragon…" She closed the book and slipped it into one of the deep pockets inside the cloak. Pulling the hood over her head she walked towards the entrance of the room and opened it, closing her eyes tightly waiting for the onslaught of the voices.

After several seconds standing there with her eyes tightly shut she heard nothing. Opening her eyes with surprise she stepped out into the hallway. It was still a little dark and there was no sound coming from the empty halls. Pulling the cloak securely around her she turned and closed the painting, hurrying down the halls to the common room.

On her journey to the common room she was surprised that she hadn't run into Filch, but she guessed that even he needed to sleep sometimes. Not only that, but the voices were not screaming inside of her skull.

The Fat Lady grumbled something and swung open. Ginny tip toed into the common room, the fireplace was blazing brightly and filling the room with a little too much heat. She edged the hood of her head and heard someone whispering. She swung around, the cloak flaring around her, but saw no one behind her. Take the hood off of her head, she gasped and stumbled backwards at the onslaught of the whispering, like a thousand voices were swarming around her, choking her with their hatred. She pulled the hood back on her head and it was silent once more.

She was amazed at this and wondered of the Dragon knew more about what was happening to her then she knew herself. Sighing she walked past the couch and was about to go up to the dormitory when a hand shot out from the other side of the couch and grabbed her. She flinched, but stopped moving.

"And where have you been Ginny. You had Hermione practically chasing you down the halls and then I was told you DISSAPEARED INTO THE DUNGEONS! What the bloody hell were you thinking you idiot. And just WHAT are you doing out at this hour! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT CLOAK?" Ron's grip was tightening with every word that he spoke.

Wincing, she looked off towards the fireplace, "Maybe if you hadn't jumped all over me for running into your ppprreeesscciiooouusss Harry… I wouldn't have run. Maybe if everyone just left me the hell alone I wouldn't have to leave to get away from your pompous attitude."

Ron narrowed his eyes at his sister, "Sometimes I wonder how you could ever be a Weasley. You don't act like one, hell, sometimes you don't even look like one, sure you have the hair… but that's as far as it gets you." Ron dropped her arm, "Get out of my sight. You're nothing but a whore, probably going off to sleep around with some Slytherin. That would explain the cloak." He turned his back on her and walked towards the stairs where Hermione was now standing. He stopped in front of her, "C'mon Hermione. Lets leave the Slytherin whore to herse-

SLAP!

"I can't believe you Ronald Weasley. That is YOUR SISTER! Ginny has done nothing to deserve what you've said. YOU get out of my sight before I do more then slap you!" Hermione exclaimed seethingly.

Ron stood straight glared at his friend and then his sister before marching up the stairs. Hermione glared at his retreating back, angry tears in her eyes. She gathered her nightgown in her hands and walked over to where Ginny was standing.

"Ginny…"

"He's right you know… everything, everything he said." A tear slipped down her cheek followed by another. "I AM SO SICK OF THIS! Crying… always crying. I'm so weak… I am no Weasley. Ron was right." Her fists clenched the hem of the cloak.

Hermione walked closer to the girl and enveloped her in a hug, "I don't know what has come over Ron, Gin. I don't but it isn't right. You are his sister, and he has no right… NO RIGHT! To treat you the way he did."

Ginny just sighed and pulled away from Hermione, "maybe… maybe. I'm going to go take a shower."

"I was just heading back to my room, you could use that one if you like. I am head girl after all." Hermione smiled.

Ginny nodded, "Yes you are aren't you. I guess it wouldn't hurt, lead on then."

Hermione looped her harm with Ginny's and lead the way through the door that lead to her room from the dormitories.

* * *

Ron went into the seventh year boy's dormitories and saw Harry setting up in his bed. "Your actually up early Harry, what's the problem?" Ron asked as if nothing had happened down stairs.

"You know Ron," Harry began as he stood up from his bed, " I heard everything that happened downstairs and I really don't like what you are doing to your sister." Harry folded his arms.

"What are you talking about Harry, I haven't done anything to Ginny. I was worried about her, she hasn't been in since earlier today and after Hermione said that she ran off and gotten lost… well, and I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Harry looked at his friend closely, "What's going on with you Ron? You're acting very strange. You yelled at Ginny earlier today because she ran into me on accident, then you say that she shouldn't be your sister! What the bloody hell is going on in your head?"

"I seriously don't know what you are talking about Harry, I would never do that to my own sister! I almost lost her once in the Chamber of Secrets, I wouldn't disown her." Ron crawled into his bed, "I think everyone around here is completely mental." He drew the comforter up around him and closed his eyes. "Get some sleep Harry, maybe you were just dreaming."

Harry watched Ron with a look of utter confusion.

* * *

Draco sat at his desk looking at the books that he had gotten at the library. He really couldn't make any sense out of them. "They are contradicting themselves! How am I supposed to figure this out if the books make no sense?" He picked up the heavy book of the dragon magic and threw it across his room. He had a major headache.

Picking up the book on Seraphs he flipped through the pages.

Seraph Magic: Tainted Essence

_Trying to bring a wild seraph (one who does not know how to use or control their power) is very dangerous. This would mean that their essence is slowly being tainted by the darkness that surrounds them. Depending on the experience that the user went through determines how strong the wild magic is, and the more tainted their essence becomes. The longer the user goes with out control the strong the magic and the closer to death they become…_

"Well aren't you bloody smart book, I could have told you that." He flipped through the pages…

**Seraphim**- _Fiery Serpent; Sent by god as his instruments to inflict on the people the righteous penalty of sin. (Also notice: it means fiery ones, in allusion, as is supposed, to their burning love)_

_Seraphim are born out of the joining of a dragon and a seraph._

Draco blinked and re-reads the sentence.

He flipped back a few pages.

Inner Demons: Wilder Magic

Inner Demons are born out of traumatic experiences, mostly near death due to the use of dark magic. It is something that keeps coming back and haunting. It is said that Dragon magic is the only way to silence the demons. On some cases they never really left until the Seraph accepted the Dragon as whom he is and they came together by ways of union…

Draco swallowed and closed the book. Skipping pages, the book didn't make much since, and some were repeating what had been said earlier in the book. But it got its point across. Now all he had to do was accept the truth of the situation and wonder why the hell he decided to help the girl anyway. In the past two days he couldn't help but feel incredibly drawn to her, the only thing he couldn't figure out was why now… why.

"Bloody Hell!" Draco gripped his forearm tightly as the sensation of burning shot through his arm. Standing up quickly, knocking over his chair he rolled up his sleeve and glared at the mark on his arm.

Yanking open his drawer he pulled out a numbing potion and pored all if its contents onto his arm. He fell to the floor, glass shattering, leaned against the bed and waited has his life force was seared from his body.

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She hadn't stopped humming Hope's melody ever since she stepped into the shower. Drying herself off she changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She cast a drying spell, drying her long hair and spelling it into braid. Grabbing the cloak she threw it over her shoulders and pulled up the hood. Walking out of the bathroom, she saw Hermione setting cross-legged on the bed giving her a strange look. Ginny shifted under her gaze.

"Ginny… I know that your really upset and I'm sorry that you were left out of everything. Really I am."

Ginny stood there staring the wall.

"I just want to know what's wrong? You have been acting very strange lately and …"

"I appreciate your concern, Hermione. Really, you don't know how much it means to me… and for future reference if anything… just well, thank you Hermione." Ginny gave her friend a hug and walked out of the room.

Hermione stared after Ginny velvet cloaked form walk away and she couldn't help but shiver. She didn't know what was wrong, but she knew that something was up and it wasn't good.

The only thing she faced now was what to do about the information that she had gathered from just being in Ginny's presence.

"And where in the world did she get that cloak and why does it seem so familiar?" Folding her arms across her chest she stood and paced in front of the fireplace. She could still feel goose bumps from where Ginny had given her a hug. Rubbing her arms she collapsed on to the floor facing the warmth of the fire, trying to get some kind of warmth into her bones.

Ginny walked upright, her shoulders back and shoes echoing lightly on the floor of the hallway. She was in a good mood, despite having Ron basically disown her like she was a Slytherin. "Well it's a good thing he doesn't know about that or I don't think I would have gotten out of the common room alive."

But it was her brother! How dare he talk to her like that! How dare he How Dare He… HOW DARE HE!

Ginny's fist balled up and she was shaking with rage.

"If its not one thing its another! My anger comes to me to easily when the…" She swallowed, "Voices aren't here." She needed to concentrate on something… anything to get her mind off her brother… off the voices. She could hear them taunting her now if she weren't wearing the cloak.

She could feel a knot developing in her stomach… her power.

'Think Gin… c'mon. Hope!' Her mind shouted as her nails caused rivulets of blood to pool out of her palm.

She sunk behind a suit of armor, which moved as if to guard her from any prying eyes.

_Ginny, will it away! Will away all the pain and anger. It yours Ginny, yours to control… yours to will away. Fight it. _+

"I… I…" Ginny took a deep breath.

"…_can remember a place I used to go  
Chrysanthemums of white, they seemed so beautiful  
I can remember, I searched for the amaranth  
I'd shut my eyes... to see _

Oh, how I smiled then, so near the cherished ones  
I knew they would appear... saw not a single one  
Oh, how I smiled then, waiting so patiently  
I'd make a wish... and bleed…"

Ginny sat there, her hand clenching and unclenching as she recited something she remembered from her journal. Trying to take her mind of the boiling anger that threatened to break out.

* * *

Draco's chest was rising and falling evenly now. He didn't know how long he hand been there but he could feel the feeling coming back to his arm. An after pain feeling rushed through him and he sighed with relief. He shifted a little to see if he could stand. Rolling his shoulder he gathered himself and, using the bed for leverage, pulled himself to his feet.

He was tired, and all he wanted to do was lay down on his bed, close his eyes and sleep. Sleep and dream of his beautiful Seraph…

His father was going to kill him.

Like he cared.

He could go fuck himself and Voldemort while he was at.

Draco grimaced at the image and considered banging his head against the nearest wall in hopes to make it leave.

Undressing and pulling on a pair of black satin pajama bottoms and a white tank he stretched out on his bed, only to find himself staring at the ceiling. He hadn't left Ginny too long ago. About five hours and he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything but her… excluding the excruciating pain.

Blowing out the candle on his nightstand he turned over on his side and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him.

**+DRACO+**

Draco sat up, startled. He looked around, his wand in hand, looking for the voice.

**+Draco+**

"What! What the hell do you want, can't you see I'm trying to bloody sleep?" Draco shouted to the voice.

**+Draco, its Ginny… she cant control her emotions+**

Draco jumped out of the bed; grabbing a cloak from the desk he threw it around himself. "What do you mean she can't control her emotions!" Draco knew immediately who it was, Fate, he balked silently, was calling to him.

Remember the forbidden forest and what she said about her voice… Do you know what will happen if she unleashes that with in this school+

"I just had to go and get myself involved, didn't I? Have to be the bloody fucking hero… bah, you're going to have be acting like the bloody git Harry fucking Potter!" He growled out at her.

Draco Malfoy, don't make me go corporeal on you, now you get down here this instant! Main Hall, behind the guarding armor+

Draco burst out of the entrance of his room and ran towards the main hall. 'True.. he had come to care for the girl, even though he barely knew her. There was just something about her that pulled him towards her, and it wasn't just the magic. Draco came to a halt as he entered the main hall and heard her voice.

"…_never, never wanted this  
I always wanted to believe  
I never, never wanted this  
How could I have become?  
I never, never wanted this  
But from the start I'd been deceived  
I never, never wanted this  
How could I have become?_

Draco walked closer to the armor and its head turned towards him. It moved aside.

_Inside a crumbling effigy  
But you promised  
So dies all innocence  
But you promised me _

While I waited I was wasting away  
While I waited I was wasting away  
While I waited I was wasting away  
Hope was wasting away  
Faith was wasting away  
I was wasting away"

"Burning… burns… I will you away." Ginny rocked back and forth her voice grave with emotion. Of what he could not tell. Draco kneeled down in front of her; she had her head on her knees and arms wrapped around her legs.

"Ginny, can you hear me? Ginny?" Draco reached down with his hand and touched her face. He quickly snatched it back as if he were burned. Her skin was so hot.

Reaching down once again her cupped her face and lifted it towards him, her blurred vision not really seeing him.

"I must… get to the forest. I must…" She swallowed, so much for her good mood that only lasted a few seconds. She could feel the cool touch of another person that she immediately recognized. She felt as he lifted her face towards him but she saw nothing. It was all blurred, colors blending together so she could not make out his profile. "You… I need to get to," she swallowed, "the forest!" she hissed maliciously.

Draco knitted his brows; her moods swings were… peculiar.

The burning sensation was back in her throat and she coughed, a tiny speck of blood at the corner of her mouth. "Let me go… LET ME GO!" She snatched her face out of his hands and crawled across the floor, on her hands and knees.

Draco's lips thinned in a tight line as he looked at her crawling quickly away from him. "Ginny Weasley, you get right back here this instance!" He practically shouted at her, his booming voice causing her to stop and look fiercely in his direction.

Standing up, he walked over to her frozen form and watched as a tendril of blue light float away from her skin. Ginny watched it as it floated towards the ceiling with a hint of fear. Draco watched as it started to spread and he acted, reaching for the magic and watched as it wrapped itself around his bare arm, seeping into his skin. "You aren't seeming to understand that I am here to help you, Ginny." He knelt beside her, his lips nearing hers, her eyes glazed over from pain and anger.

Ginny watched as his blurred face neared hers.

"Let it all out Ginny… let me take your pain… your hate, your fear away from you. Let me be your savior. Let me help you." Draco caressed the soft skin of her face as he brought his lips within an inch of hers. "Scream for me," He whispered harshly has he crushed his lips against hers.

Ginny automatically closed her eyes as she felt his lips upon hers.

She did as he asked, she opened her mouth as she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip… she opened her mouth and screamed. Letting all of her pain, anger, and hate flow out of her with her silent voice.

Draco winced at the force of her emotions; her power was so strong that it was almost unbelievable. He could taste her power and it tasted like heaven to him. Wrapping his right arm around her waist he pulled her as tight as he could to his body, utterly forgotten that they were laying in the middle of the main hallway at 5 o'clock in the morning.

Ginny brought her arms up and rested her hands on his shoulders. Her grip tightening as she felt him pull her towards him. The only thing that was in her head now was that she was that she had found her sanctuary and she never wanted to leave.

Draco broke the kiss when he finally felt her power die down, though he did not loosen his grip on her. Placing a chaste kiss on her now bruised and swollen lips, he held her against him. Looking around he saw that the sun was slowly rising and that they were in the middle of the main hall of Hogwarts. Sighing, he stood, bringing her with him. He walked backwards until his back touched the wall behind the Guarding Armor, which moved once again to block them from the view of any seeing eyes.

He settled her body against him as he slowly slid down the wall so that she rested between his legs, her head resting on his chest. Licking his lips he could taste the metallic taste of blood, her blood, Weasley blood.

Ginny was finally breathing normally and her eyes were clearing. She saw that they were hidden behind the Guarding Armor. She shifted and kissed the hollow of his neck. She felt him shudder and his arms tighten at her waist then relax.

"I'm sorry… seems that every time that I'm in a good mood, it escapes me. When I hear the voices I'm always scared, depressed… but when they aren't there my anger takes over me until I feel like I'll burst with this wild energy…" she whispered, her throat hurting.

Draco sighed; it seemed like no matter what happened to the girl that she would suffer. He wrapped his cloak she wore around the both of them, the warmth extremely comforting. "Look, I've been looking into some things, seeing if I could diagnose… your condition."

She coughed, causing another speck of blood to dot her lips. Draco looked down and noticed this. Bring his hand up to her throat; he unconsciously started to heal her, silver tendrils of magic seeping into her skin.

"I've been looking into ancient magic's and I think I've found something that sounds like you. And I may have a way to help you, but you have to be accepting… to refuse once its started could possibly kill us both. But… I want to look further into this." Draco ran his hand through her soft curly hair.

"I understand… but tell me, is it anything to do with why you call me Seraph?"

"Yes, it does. I'll bring you the book and let you look at it later."

Ginny nodded, "I would like that. You know, I've been wearing this cloak and I haven't heard the voices."

Draco smiled, that was the plan all along, "Yes, I know. I wanted to try something, to see if what the books told me were true. So it seems that Dragon magic does counter the magic of the Seraph. Good thing too, if it weren't for me everyone in Hogwarts would have been brain fried." He chuckled.

"That's not very funny you know… the only ones I would want brain fried are my room mates and Ron." She muttered.

"Oh, and not Draco Malfoy then?" Draco asked, blond brow raised.

"No, not Draco. I really don't hold anything against him, he only does what he was raised to do. He never really bothered me anyway." Ginny yawned and closed her eyes.

'Maybe things will work out in the end…?' He wondered to himself as he watched her. She had her eyes closed and was on the edge of sleep.

You are in my debt, Draco. If you hadn't made it… well, you know the answer to that.+

Hn, hello.You still haven't told me who...what you are. What do you want with me?-

Ginny calls me Hope, though that is not my real name. In truth I am not of this world, though I am sure that you already knew that didn't you? You may call me Azrael.+

All right then... Azrael. I seem to recognize the name... i've heard it somewhere... but I can vaguely remeber where.-

Azrael sighed+Technically, I am a Seraphim, older then time itself. I was appointed Guardianship of the two of you way before you were born. I am in you debt that you have saved her. She is very important... and it wouldnt be good if she had brain fried the whole school. You see, the poor girl has suffered like this ever since her first year. It was never this bad really… until this year anyway. That's why I never stepped in before. Why I never intervened, though now I wish I had earlier and dragged you with me. +

Draco snorted, -Yeah, whatever. So what exactly do you need me for, I never beent the kind of person to help someone I hardly know, much less kiss and care for her. What is going on with me anyway, I dont understand. I have never felt like this before and its rather disturbing.-

She is you light in the darkness, with out her you would eventually fall into the darkness that has been eating at you ever since you were born. You were born with the Death Mark, am I correct. That mark will eventually suck out all of you life force. It has taken Joel all he has just to keep you from dying an early death, he has been keeping you linked to this world where you would have slipped in your first year. +

Surprise Surprise… my father has always been a twisted little fuck. Bastard. So I have a guardian also... huh, always wondered what I hadnt died from all the beatings.- Draco sneered as he tangled his hands in Ginny's hair.

You have had a hard life, but so has Ginny... I could blame Lucius, I could say that all this started with him sneaking that journal into her cauldron. Your fates are intertwined. You would have eventually ended up finding each other, we just needed you to find each other earlier then you would have. Joel and I work together now to keep you both safe. I must say its not an easy task. Trouble likes to find bother of you.+

So… why are you here telling me this and not Joel. If he is my guardian... then shouldn't he be here... guarding me?-

/Your not exactly an easy person to watch over Draco, I am recuperating from the enormous drain of your life force. I had to lend you my strenght so you would be able to come to Ginny. Now that she has shared her life force with you I'm pretty much safe for now./ Joel's voice was much deeper then Azrael's.

Draco snorted and looked at Ginny's sleeping figure, -So what is exactly wrong with Ginny, I have a feeling that everything that I have read was a lie. So what is going on? I think I need to know if I'm going to help, you do know that dont you?-

/You'll find out soon enough. For now all you need to do is sleep. Gain your strength. Don't worry, we'll be watching you/

I agree with Joel, when you awaken we will try and tell you what you will need to know to help Ginny.+

Draco sighed, -If you dont I will find a way to bring your downfall.- Draco yawned - I feel like I've been completely drained.-

Yes, you should, but not to worry, you'll feel A LOT better after that little episode. Now I would suggest that the two of you 'disappear' for the rest of the day nd sleep.+

Do you know why she doesn't want to see who I am?-

I've tried… it would be so much better for her to face you, but she fears Draco. She fears fear itself. Maybe she will face you today… maybe it will be tomorrow. I will not tell you.+

/Sleep Draco/

Draco nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

To Be Continued

Peace

Mad 


	5. Vindicated

Silver and Cold

By: Mad Love

Rated: R (I'm just going to go ahead and change it)

Disclaimer: Anything in this fic that is recognizable does not belong to me, they are property of J. K. Rowling. The songs do not belong to me either, but the story and plot do. And of course, any original characters are mine.

Silver and Cold is a song by AFI.

This is a D/G (Draco and Ginny) Ship, if that doesn't float your boat then abandoned ship and click that back button.

This fic may be a little dark..

-Draco-

/Joel/

+Azrael+

Ginny

* * *

_So i will paint you in silver_

_i will wrap you in cold._

_i will lift up your voice as_

_i sink cold in lifes throws_

* * *

Chapter 5

Azreal was perched on the roof of the room where Ginny and Draco were sleeping. It was a private room, one that hadn't been used in centuries. He looked over at Joel who was perched on the very ledge, his short black hair waving in the wind. His eyes were closed and his head tilted as he listened to the wind. Azrael closed his eyes and mimicked Joel, his crimson hair held up in a high ponytail, the wind whistling in his ears.

"We need to call a meeting of the Four, Joel. This was just a little to close for comfort. Brithael is gaining power through Riddles sins. He knows of Ginny and Draco. Brithael's minions are getting stronger and are able to break through the shields I put around Ginny's mind. I take it that the Death Mark is also growing stronger? How bad was the last drain?"

Joel sighed, his fathomless brown eyes were filled with sorrow, "It was bad Azreal, and a lot more painful. We need to contact Arshel and Ithiel, Harry and Hermione's Guardians." Joel shifted his shoulders, a brown feather floated away in the wind.

"There is another thing that bothers me. It is Ginny's brother, Ronald. He is becoming dangerous, ever since Brithael killed his guardian; he has been slipping away from us. It won't be much longer before he runs over to Brithael's side and then he will be lost to us. We need to find him a new guardian. I know it isn't impossible, but for the sake of Ginny's safety, something has to be done." Azreal narrowed his violet eyes as his sensed Ginny dreaming.

"Drezael was a powerful Seraphim, but he wasn't strong enough to go up against Brithael alone. Inifael would be a good choice as his charge has passed away of natural causes. A new charge would ease his pain, do you agree Ithiel?" Joel looked up as he saw Ithiel floating down from the sky; his golden eyes alight with humor.

"Aye! Inifael would be a good choice. Harry is worried about his friend." He landed and set on the ledge beside where Joel was perched.

"Hermione and he are talking about it now, they are very worried about Ginny and Ron. They know something is going on... and they fear Riddle is behind it. Though they aren't far from the truth. Brithael is becoming more powerful, something is going to have to be done." Arshel jumped down from his perch on the highest tower. His golden hair glistening in the sunlight.

"Brithael will not rest until he brings hell to earth and the Kingdom. He serves Lucifer with undying loyalty and is his most powerful follower. Michael is just waiting for his chance to knock his older brother off his throne and then unleash holy vengeance upon all of Hell. He's getting very agitated with waiting. Besides, You know what he would do if anything happened to her..." Ithiel sighed and looked over to Azrael.

Azrael held his hands up and backed away, "I have no control over what my twin brother does. He has a bad bad bad... I mean BAD temper, in fact, the mention of our eldest brother brings holy fire to his eyes and he ends up screaming Vengeance for days, and believe me, I know how he feels... Besides, Raphael gets the brunt of it, they are always hanging around together. I don't see how your brother can put up with him Arshel."

Joel looked over at them, " Back on the subject... Draco is stirring." He closed his eyes and urged Draco to sleep longer. "Inifael will need to be contacted soon. Azrael, we need to inform Albus, he must know that his students are in danger. He should be in the know as much as I hate bringing an outsider into this... and a senile old man at that."

"We will meet with him now. Ginny should sleep for another few hours.. and I'm guessing Draco as well." Joel nodded, "Alright, take care everyone, lets make father proud." Azrael and Joel jumped off the ledge and disappeared.

* * *

Joel walked down the hall towards the entrance of The Headmasters office. /What do you think the old mans password is today? Shall we have a go and guess at it or do we just waltz in like the all-powerful beings we are and try to scare the senile old man/

You really don't like him do you? How is he that bad, please tell me. +I must know. +

Joel snorted/you must know everything, Azrael. / Azrael glared at him with his violet eyes/Fine if you must know. He lies to Harry, tells him half-truths and sends him to the Durlsey's every summer where he endures endless abuse, mental and physical. They starve him and they even tried to lock him in the cupboard under the stares. He's 17; those people deserve a good tossing around if you ask me. Thank goodness he can do magic outside of school last summer. Ithiel said it took all his willpower not to go corporeal on their asses. /

Azrael nodded, "Twix," The stairs moved and up they went, "I'm not in the mood to play right now. I want to go and get this over with. I want to get back to Ginny and Draco as soon as possible."

"Ah Seve... er, I mean, Hello... who are you?" Dumbledore set back down at his desk. He had been expecting to see Severus Snape with a report from Voldemort. He didn't know who these men were.

"Albus, we are the Guardians of Draco Malfoy and Virginia. We have something you need to know, something very important." Azrael said as he took a seat.

"Ah, I see. Lemon Drop?" Albus offered, and then shrugged when they glared and said no. "So what is it that you need to speak to me about Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy?" He looked at Azrael, his violet eyes and crimson hair was an odd color.

"You need to be aware that your school is in danger. Not justRiddle, he is powerful... he was always a powerful wizard, but he is not alone. Brithael is one of the Fallen and has sworn his loyalty to Lucifer. He will stop at nothing to bring Hell to this world. You are not dealing with an insane mortal anymore." Azrael steepled his elegant fingers, "As it is, Ginny and Draco are in danger... and thus your students are in danger. I don't know how much longer I can allow them to stay... Draco and Ginny, that is, not the students."

Dumbledore looked the two over, "What you are saying is that we have not been fighting a Wizarding war, but the War between Heaven and Hell. Tell me, all the wars that have taken place on this earth... it has been the war between Heaven and Hell. What does this have to do with Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy? I would think that this would have more to do with a Mr. Potter then those two."

Joel narrowed his brown eyes, "It has to do with Potter, but he is being taken care of as we speak, Virginia and Draco are destined to be together... but there are some complications..." Joel and Azrael continued to explain things to Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry was in Hermione's head girl room sprawled out on the bed starring up at the ceiling. "'Mione, something really strange is going on with Ron. You remember early this morning he yelled at Ginny. Well when he came up afterwards he didn't remember anything about it. Unless he was lying... but he's never been to good at that. I'm really starting to worry over Ginny's safety."

Hermione sighed, "I know Harry, but we have really hurt Ginny these past years by ignoring her. I know we thought that it was for the best... to keep her safe, but Harry, we have really hurt her. I think it's beyond repair. We are going to have to start watching her closely, I'm afraid at what she would do... with Ron's split personality... there is no telling." Hermione was thinking about the cloak that Ginny had been wearing earlier; it had seemed so familiar to her.

"I know, but her family insisted that we stay away from incase another Voldemort incident happens. I wish I knew what he did to down in that chamber her first year, I really do. I have a feeling it was very bad. I hate that bastard so fucking much, I can't wait to kill him." Harry was hanging off the side of her bed, his head a few inches from the carpeted floor.

"What are we going to do about Ron, do you think we should tell Dumbledore, I really think that he could get dangerous. Riddle may be controlling him or something. Though i don't know why he would go after Ginny. It doesn't make any sense." Hermione was now pacing in front of the fireplace.

"It has to have something to do with why he picked her to be the one to open the chamber of secrets and not anyone else. I know she was an innocent, but there could have been plenty of others that could have opened the chamber. I wonder what's going on in that sick and twisted mind of Riddle... actually never mind, I don't want to know. I know enough as it is already." Harry said, his head now touching the floor.

"Harry, your going to make yourself pass out if you keep doing that."

"I don't know what your talking about, i always do this," He stated as he flipped and rolled to stand on his feet. "Oh... dizziness."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Brithael stood in front of a huge fireplace, a fire was blazing brightly, it was so intense that the heat would have seared a mortal's flesh, he shuddered with pleasure, what a sight that would be. He would love to see that, but what he really liked was when Riddle tortured his followers even if they did something right. It was wonderful to watch. No, correct that, what was fun was when they brought in 'muggles' and tortured them days on end, never letting them die. It always warmed his immortal body.

It wouldn't be too long now; they were so close to turning that witch, Virginia over to their side. His master would have been pleased, but he understood that she was stubborn. She was after all... her grinned, and now they would also have the Dragon. What a wonderful edition to the family he would be.

* * *

Draco moaned as he cracked his eyes open and looked around. He sat up when he didn't recognize where he was... how did he get here? Why was he here? Wait... he was remembering the events of the morning. Ginny! He turned his head as he felt movement beside him.

Wrapped in his cloak that he had worn this morning, she rolled on her side so that she was facing him. Her brow was furrowed as she moaned in her sleep and coughed. Little specks of crimson dotted her lips. He winced, looking down at his white tank and noticed that there was also red specks on his shirt. He didn't get to finish healing her. Draco sat Indian style and leaned over her still sleeping form. Her hair had come loose from her braid and it was fanned out against her pale flawless skin. His hand brushed the hair from her face and caressed her soft skin. She was beautiful, how could he had missed it all these years, she was the only one for him, his destiny, as Azrael and Joel has told him. He would do anything to keep her safe and out of harms way. He was going to have to start taking a stand; he was going to protect her.

Ginny shuddered and as silver light flowed from Draco's fingers painting her in a silver glow. The power the flowed through him was amazing; he had never felt so strong before. He rested his hands on her neck and began to heal her damaged throat. -Joel, can you hear me. I think you have some explaining to do. You better get your ass down here now... and I don't want some voice inside my head either. I want you... corporeal in all your pain in the ass glory. Get down here. -

Draco finished healing her and stood up, covering her more securely with cloaks as she shivered, resting his hand on her hair on last time, then walked to the center of the room.

He looked down at the mark on his arm and winced. It was ugly, more ugly then the dark mark, and more dangerous... lets not forget horrifically painful. The skull was grotesque; the symbol of eternity weaving through its eye sockets and its sharp teeth glistened red with his fresh life force.

/I'm on my way; we were just having a talk to Dumbledore. / Joel's voice echoed in his mind.

DUMBLEDORE! Why the hell did you tell that senile manipulating old coot anything! Are you mad! -

"Don't talk to me like that! It was Azrael's idea. I couldn't exactly talk him out of it! He's just like his brother, when he sets his mind to do something; there isn't any stopping him. You just have to go with the flow." Joel said as he appeared with a whoosh of warm air.

Draco stumbled back and yelped at he tripped over an old chair and fell on his rump.

Joel smirked, "You always were very graceful. I've had my work cut out for me." He leaned over and helped Draco to his feat.

Draco was stunned; he didn't know what to think of him. He just sat in the chair he had tripped over and stared openly. Joel was tall and very lean, at least 6'6, his hair was short and was styled messily, as if he had just run his fingers front to back and left it sticking in odd directions. His eyes were brown and fathomless, if you continued to look you would fall into them and never find your way out. He was dressed in grey, but the cloth looked as if it was wrapped around his body haphazardly, a black coat reached the floor. "What are you?" Draco finally found his voice.

"Well," Joel tilted his head to the side as he watched a brown feather float and land in Draco's lap, "You could say I'm your Guardian Angel..." Joel shrugged his narrow shoulders and looked around the room. Finding what he was looking for, he perched himself on the window seal.

"Really, Joel, that was the lamest introduction I have ever heard. Besides that, you have no tact what so ever." Came a voice from where Ginny was sleeping.

"In the words of the youth of America," He held his hand up and sniffed, " Whatever."

Draco jumped at the new voice and swore as he looked over at the figure bent over Ginny, his crimson hair hiding his face. His elegant hands were resting on her forehead, his thumb and finger resting on each of her temples. "What are you doing to her?" Draco asked, his voice tight with anger.

Azrael looked up from his charge and looked at Draco, " Shielding her mind from Brithael and his minions. Her dreams are troubled."

Draco sucked in his breath sharply at his first full site of the Angel. He stood and looked up at Draco, he had violet eyes, his hair was the color of fresh blood, and it was tied up in a high ponytail, two swords strapped to his back in an X formation. He was dressed in the same kind of outfit; he wasn't sure what to call it, except it was black, minus the coat. He walked over to the fireplace and it lit with a warm fire that glowed almost white.

"I'm Azrael, Ginny's Guardian. But, I'm guessing you kind of figured that out already."

Joel snorted, and muttered something that sounded like 'You thought my intro was lame...'

Draco smirked, "Anyway, I think you all have some explaining to do. I want to know what the hell is going on here, and why i have this strong urge to protect the girl with my life and love her for the rest of my life. I only just met ... met her two... three... days ago? I can't even keep track of the days anymore. But that's beside the point, I want to know what's going on."

"Well you better get comfortable." Joel said in his deep commanding voice.

Draco snorted, "Yea, well I'm waiting."

Azrael muttered something about Malfoys and sat at Ginny's feet, one hand resting on her ankle the other resting on his thigh. Draco glared at the hand that was resting on Ginny, causing Azrael to grin.

"Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort also has a guardian. Except Brithael is in league with Lucifer, Brithael is very loyal to Lucifer and wants nothing more then to bring Hell to earth and the Kingdom. He is using Riddle because he is very easy to control. However, just destroying Riddle is not going to stop Brithael, he must also be destroyed. He is one of the Fallen ones, but instead of seeking redemption, he fell into Lucifer's lies and now serves him with no question. What does this have to do with you, you wonder. Everything. Your destiny in intertwined with that of Virginia, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. You don't understand; well let me explain to you why Virginia is so important. You see, there is a legend in Heaven and Hell, that a woman born of an Angel of heaven and a man born of a Demon of Hell will have a child that will have the power to end the war. Lucifer wants to win. He has always wanted to win. He would have the child and raise it to rule by his side and he will bring the war into heaven through the Childs connection with The Angels. Riddle is just a pawn because of his connection with all of you." Joel was looking out at the darkening sky. Thunderheads rolled in and lightening danced in the sky.

"If I'm so important, then why do I have this mark on my arm that is going to eventually kill me?" Draco asked, his voice bitter, " and what do you mean a demon of Hell, I'm human... a wizard! I can believe what you said about Ginny, but how am I a fucking demon!"

"Your mother is dead correct? It's because she found out about you, that you weren't truly her child. You father fucked a demon that got pregnant, and died after she had you. Your mother had her memories modified so that she would believe that she had you, that she suffered through the child birth, that she nursed you and gave you your first breath." Joel spoke softly.

"Because once you have finished your task, the minions of hell will want you dead. Believe it or not, you are a threat to them. As you are a threat to this school, both of you are. That's why we are taking you away from here so you will have time to bond." Azrael spoke, his voice having a calming influence.

"Then don't you think Ginny should also be hearing this?" Draco spoke.

"She is hearing it, she's been awake ever since I've been here. She has also asked me not to disguise your voice, she knows who you are." Azrael smiled, his sharp white teeth flashing.

Draco swallowed.

"Well! Our job is done here, lets go hunt for Inifael and get old Ronald back on his correct path and then we can leave this place!" Joel said as he jumped down from the window seal and grabbing Azrael by the arm, dragged him out of the door sputtering at the fact that he was getting man handled like a mortal and threatening Joel's life.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, but i finally figured the direction i wanted to go in out. Tell me what you think!

Peace!

Mad Love

* * *


End file.
